


vor entye

by vrokroa



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jango Fett has Issues, Jangobi Week, Jangobi Week 2021, Kal Skirata is a good dad, Kinda, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), No Beta We Die Like Clones, Non-Binary Obi-Wan Kenobi, POV Jango Fett, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, jango curses a lot, there is a plot and it came out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrokroa/pseuds/vrokroa
Summary: “You're aware that I was the person trying to kill you not even a few hours ago?” The Jedi paused and looked up at the ceiling for a minute before blinking and giving Jango a small smile.“So?”Jango sighed, making one last attempt to pull the cuffs apart, gritting his teeth and straining against the discomfort that was beginning to get used to. He knew he was going to regret this, “What do you want me to do?”The Jedi’s smile widened and the cuffs around their wrists shorted out before falling apart with a crunch.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195
Collections: Jangobi Week





	vor entye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wasn't planning on doing anything for Jangobi week but I was stuck with the muse and I wrote all of this in a few hours. I haven't slept in over a day and as such it might not be as coherent as it could be but I'm proud of it.   
> it was supposed to be enemies to lovers but then a plot hit me like a truck and now its enemies to friends(it'll eventually become lovers). the plot will sort of follow along some of the prompts that jangobi week has given us however I won't be doing time-travel(day 2) or forced to work together(day 4).
> 
> The next parts will be added on to the series so that they theoretically could be read separately. 
> 
> the depression tag is something I'd like to warn of in advance, it involves Jango going off and floating in space on his own for a period of time, isolating himself until he cannot sustain himself with his resources. it isn't dealt with in this chapter but it will be addressed before the ending. he does go back to civilisation don't worry.
> 
> also, it may be confusing with the messy pronouns for obi-wan but he goes by he/they pronouns in the AU of this fic.
> 
> mando'a translations  
> Buir - Parent (Mum/Dad)  
> Ba'vodu - Uncle  
> 'ika - diminutive suffix  
> Manda'yaim - the planet Mandalore

“Jedi.” They were slumped over themselves, all pathetic like. Hair cast askew, robes torn and arms held over their head in a pair of electric cuffs. Jango could see their body spasm from the shocks, skin burning red.

“Jedi.” He struggled against his own restraints, growling when they didn’t budge. The Jedi didn’t make any move to acknowledge him. The chill from the duracrete floor was beginning to seep into his bones, stiffening his joints. Jango cursed under his breath, making one last attempt to kick out at the Jedi to see if they would awaken.

His boot collided with the Jedi’s leg with a thump and low and behold, a flutter of eyelashes. Finally. He shuffled back until he hit the wall and blinked away the tiredness that was threatening to pull him into its grasp. 

The Jedi groaned, pulling back the leg that Jango had hit. He could see the moment their situation registered in his mind, the way their body stilled and their breathing became so shallow he was almost fooled into thinking that they had died of the electric shocks.

Jedi were strange. Not that he had much of a measure of them, he made a point to avoid them at all costs after…

“Where are we?” Shitface had finally decided to act. A Coruscanti Jedi judging by that stupid accent he had.

“A cell.” The Jedi blinked at him before looking at the walls holding them both in, shifting with a wince to look up at the swinging lightbulb above them.

“How long was I unconscious?” Jango shrugged, glaring down at the cuffs on his wrists and wondering if it would be better to let their captors off him so he wouldn’t have to be tortured with the Jedi’s presence. It was more likely they would keep him alive just to spite him. Fuck.

Next plan, “You gonna get us out of here or what?”

The Jedi didn’t answer verbally. Instead, they looked at him and raised an eyebrow, lips thin. Their eyes flicked to the chain holding their cuffs to the ceiling before coming back down to make eye contact with him. 

“I could,” They drawled out, shifting their legs until they were stretched out between them. Jango moved his own so that they wouldn’t touch. “You’d have to help me however.” That’s what he was afraid of, the five words of doom.

Jango held back his instinctive reaction to sigh, closing his eyes so that he could have a break from looking at things for a brief moment. He didn’t  _ want  _ to work with the Jedi but it seemed he might have no other choice. He wanted off his stars-forsaken planet and get back to doing what he did best; ignoring his problems.

“You’re aware that I was the person trying to kill you not even a few hours ago?” The Jedi paused and looked up at the ceiling for a minute before blinking and giving Jango a small smile.

“So?” 

Jango sighed, making one last attempt to pull the cuffs apart, gritting his teeth and straining against the discomfort that was beginning to get used to. He knew he was going to regret this, “What do you want me to do?” 

The Jedi’s smile widened and the cuffs around their wrists shorted out before falling apart with a  _ crunch. _

..

They lay prone in the grass, a soft snore reaching where he was sat by the heatlamp. Jango knew he had a clear shot to their head from here. Would only take a few seconds, they would be dead before they knew it, probably. Who knows what sneaky Jedi shit they could have up their sleeve. 

With Jango’s luck, the man would probably haunt him from beyond the grave.

Maybe it would be better to keep them alive, just this once. He owed the fucker a debt after all and Jango was an honourable man. He paid back his debts, always. He could just kill the Jedi  _ after  _ he had paid it back. Would be easy enough, they didn’t seem to be a particularly difficult person to track.

Entirely too trusting, he thought as they twisted and buried their face into the loamy soil, wouldn’t last a day in the Outer Rim without help. Fortunately for them, Jango was feeling generous. He would give them a decent headstart, wouldn’t want the chase to be over too soon. 

They had escaped easily enough after they’d crushed their cuffs like they were flimsi. It was simple work to get Jango’s off and then they took out the token guard assigned to their cell. After that, it was a simple matter of creeping through the base together to look for their personal effects. The Jedi their glowstick and Jango’s armour and hardware.

The Jedi favoured non-lethal takedowns. Pouncing upon his target and taking out their air supply before softly lowering them to the ground. Grudgingly, Jango found himself admiring their technique, his own lacking much of the practised finesse that the other used so… elegantly. He could almost call it  _ dainty _ .

Not that Jango cared, of course, he just wanted to get back to the  _ Legacy  _ and fuck off back to Kamino where he didn’t have to deal with obtuse Jedi and their aversion to just getting the job done.

Their escape went much quicker when the fucker got their hands on their glowstick, melting through the waves of reinforcements and deflecting their shots back at them, always in non-lethal spots.

And yet, for all of their coiled grace and probable lethality, the Jedi still sprawled out and fell asleep on the same dirt Jango did. Drooling and snoring with his back turned to him. 

Fucking Jedi.

..

“You’re following me.”

Jango sat himself down opposite Fucker and pulled his helmet off, rolling his shoulders until the knotted muscle untwisted itself ever so slightly. He didn’t give them an answer, instead, he reached out to grab some of the food on their plate and ate it before Fucker could grab it back. Jedi slop, he surmised, leaning back on his seat. Not a hint of proper seasoning to be found.

What a sad life.

The Jedi sighed, holding his head upon a palm. Jango smirked as they rubbed the bridge of their nose and visibly slumped, almost melting into the booth.

“I suppose you’re not going to leave me alone until you get what you want.” The Jedi peeked through a gap in his fingers, pushing away some hair that had fallen into his face. They couldn’t be older than their late twenties, maybe early thirties at a push. Their bloody and bruised face from their first meeting had been healed without a scar to be seen.

Apart from the shaved beard, that was barely a scruff anyway.

He tilted his head and continued watching them, tapping his fingers on the table in a rhythm he vaguely knew. The Jedi kept looking over to the hand before looking back at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Tell me, what do I need to do so that I’ll never see you dogging my footsteps again?”

“That’s more like it, Jedi.”

“So?”

Jango shrugged, taking another piece of Fucker’s meal. He drew out the stand-off, slowly chewing as the Jedi became more and more impatient. 

“Gotta clear our debt, then you’ll be free to go.”

“Debt? But I don’t owe you anything-”

Jango leaned forward into the Jedi’s space, tilting his head so that the only thing that they would be able to see was  _ him _ . 

“It’s me that owes  _ you, _ from the mess on Ord Mantell.”

The Jedi frowned, confusion plain as day on their face, “You don’t owe me anything, Hunter.”

“A debt is a debt. You helped me, now I help you. The sooner we get this transaction done and the sooner I’ll be getting out of your hair.”

Fucker sighed, doing that thing again with their hand massaging the flesh between his brows. “Fine. I’ve got a mission and I’ll need a second... you’re either extremely lucky or you planned it so that I would have no other choice but to accept your help.”

Jango, having definitely not planned this at all(he didn’t care that much for the Fucker’s stupid Jedi Missions) just leant back and kicked his feet onto the table, grinning at their flabbergasted expression. It was quickly switched out for despair, accompanied by a low groan.

“Let’s go before you start a cantina brawl or something far more heinous.” Jango wouldn't do something as egregious as a  _ cantina brawl _ , He was a self-respecting Mandalorian, stars forbid. He chuckled, grabbing his bucket and jamming it on his head before ambling on behind Fucker, letting his beskar thud a  _ little  _ too loudly for polite company.

They turned and scowled at him, hands fisting in those stupid wide sleeves of theirs. But other than a glare they turned back around and moved on, pushing through the crowd until they were at one of the exits. 

Zeltros was one of those places that epitomized Inner Rim filth and debauchery, barely covered with a film of ‘civility’. Jango had no idea what the Jedi were interested in here and he didn’t particularly want to find out. Nevertheless, he found himself shadowing Fucker as he flit between parties and street vendors, carefully extracting information from the pheromone-drunk revellers who didn’t give two shits about anything other than their next hit.

The Jedi was in his element, surprisingly. Flirting easily with the countless beings that approached them for their  _ exoticness. _ Jedi were few and far between and were rare to turn up on planets like Zeltros.

If he went any further down that train of thought he was going to end up at a destination that he didn’t particularly care for. So like any sensible person, he decided to make an emergency departure; through the window.

They were nearing the more run-down part of the resort now, tourists dissipating to be replaced by poverty-stricken natives. The Jedi paused, breathing deeply before moving on. Jango, being the sensible person he was, didn’t comment on it, instead watching from a distance as the Jedi crouched down to talk with a child.

He couldn’t see  _ what  _ they were doing but before long they were standing up from their crouch and offering the child a strange greeting, or goodbye; he supposed, the child held a small canteen in their left hand, a few ration packs in the other. The Jedi gently shooed them off, scanning the area before coming back to where Jango loomed in the shadow of a building.

“Let's go.” It was short, to the point, the Fucker was  _ pissed. _ Pissed off Jedi were… fun _. _ Jango nodded, adjusting the straps holding his blasters in place. With any luck, they would come across a few bastards that he would be able to take out.

But with the way the Jedi’s hands were twitching towards his glowstick, Jango didn’t think it likely that there would be any left for him. Too bad.

He couldn’t really say much about what happened, they sneaked into a building, the Jedi took out everyone inside and then they left. Jango had discharged his blaster all of three times. Like always with this one, most were left with debilitating but survivable wounds. All except the head honcho.

That kid must have had some shit to say about the guy if it made a  _ Jedi  _ end them in such a way. 

He hummed as he stepped over the prone forms on the floor, stopping every so often to pick up something valuable or interesting. The Jedi was puttering behind him, his glowstick put away and seemingly deep in thought, scraggly hair covering his face. Jango left him to brood in peace. 

They left, the Jedi met up with someone in a fancy building in a fancy part of town and spat in their face before leaving. Jango would have gone for a few warning shots himself, maybe a few glancing injuries, nothing serious. All in all a fairly successful mission. 

Although, with everything going smoothly, it didn’t really feel like it was a serious enough threat to clear the debt between them.

The Jedi froze when they turned around, nose almost meeting the barrel of his blaster. 

“What-”

He could do it, get rid of his problem here and now and he wouldn’t have to think of this particular stars-damned  _ Jedi  _ ever again. 

His hands were shaking.

Their face, it was betrayal and fear and old  _ old _ pain. “Fuck.”

He couldn’t kill this one. He wasn’t that much of a bastard. In the back of his mind, there was a tingling sense of doubt about that statement but he pushed it away. Who was he kidding, of course, he was a bastard, he was the scum of the galaxy.

“Hunter?”

“I’m sorry.” He fucking dropped the blaster, it fell with a clatter and he didn’t move to pick it up. “So fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to- Stupid fucking-”

“Hey.”

“Such a shitty thing to do-”

“I forgive you.”

“No, you don’t.” No one ever did. He could see it in their face, the hesitation with the answer. Of course, he wouldn’t forgive him, he fucked up. Stars, he nearly just went up and  _ killed  _ them. For no reason other than he  _ could. _

What was  _ wrong  _ with him?

Jango ripped his helmet off and threw it to the side, it bounced and rolled and came to a spinning stop next to his blaster. He could feel his face was twisted up tear ducts stinging in pain as they tried to release tears but couldn’t. It hurt. A small part in him said that he deserved it.

“Hunter.”

“Fett, it’s Fett.”

“Fett,” They said it hesitantly, reaching out to hold one of Jango’s hands between his own. Their skin was cool to the touch, it was almost like a balm. “Listen to me, it’s okay.”

He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to abate the pain, it didn’t work, it never worked.

“Would you like to take some time to think about it?”

As if it was that  _ easy _ .

“Yeah, please.”

..

Jango left him alone, wallowed in his self-pity and let himself drift through a sector in sublight until he was forced to restock on supplies and fuel. He didn’t do much of anything at all. It wasn’t until he had hit the last ration pack in the galley that he realised that he had wasted away for Stars-know how long.

He got signal back when he began to near the Nanth’ri route, he ignored the hailings from a nearby ship and headed towards Uogo’cor.

There were messages on his holo. He ignored them all apart from Bobas. There were a few, the first couple were check-ins, small snippets from his day, Skirata was taking good care of him, he assured him. The man himself came into frame and gave a rundown of all the events he had missed during his leave. 

The messages shifted to concerned and then worried and the last few were broken up into chunks from fear.

_ Just give the kid some indication you’re alive Fett, stop being so melodramatic - K.S _

_.. _

_ “Boba.” _

_ “Buir! You were gone for so long! I’m worried about you. Did a mission go wrong? Do you need help?” _

_ “I’m okay, Bob’ika, I’m sorry for being gone for so long, I just needed time to think.” _

_ “Ba’vodu was ready to send out a search and retrieve squad to come get you.” _

_ “You can tell him that I’m fine, no need to send half of Manda’yaim.” _

_ “If you’re sure…” _

_ “I am… I love you, Bob’ika.” _

_ “I love you too, Buir. When are you coming back?” _

_ “Soon, I need to meet up with someone first. Put your Ba’vodu on would you?” _

_ “Yeah, give me a minute…. Ba’vodu! It’s buir!” _

_ “Give us some time alone will you, Bob’ika?” _

_ “Are you going to shout at buir?” _

_ “No, but I have some angry words for him that I would rather you not hear. I’ll call you back in when I'm done okay?” _

_ “Yeah, I’m gonna go explore, is that okay?” _

_ “Stick close, Bob’ika, or I’ll send Ordo after you.” _

_ “See you, Buir, Love you!” _

_ “Love you too, Bob’ika.” _

_ “You’re a fucking idiot, Fett.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “Two months, We thought you were dead, the whole operation-” _

_ “This isn’t a secure line.” _

_ “Do you know how worried I was? How worried Boba was?” _

_ “I fucked up.” _

_ “You don’t say.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “...” _

_ “Kal?” _

_ “I’ve never heard those words come out of your mouth, Fett.” _

_ “I mean it.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “Kal…” _

_ “You can’t do this anymore, Jan’ika. You’re a  _ father _ , you need to think about Bob’ika above everything else.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “Do you?” _

_ “No… I don’t.” _

_ “You better fucking know before you take one step back onto the surface of this planet. Get your stars-damned priorities straight.” _

_ “...” _

_ “You listening to me?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Good, I expect you back here once you’ve finished up business with whatever poor sod had to deal with you this time. Apologise to them as well.” _

_ “I will.” _

_ “You better, I’m going to call Bob’ika back in and he’s gonna talk your ears off and you’re gonna listen to every second of it you hear me?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “You’re a man, an adult, time to grow up and stop running from things if you want to get anywhere.” _

_ “Kal… Thanks.” _

_ “I can’t keep doing this.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “Here he is, I’m gonna leave him with you okay?” _

_ “I’ll see you soon.” _

_ “Clean yourself up as well, you look like shit.” _

_ “Buir!" _

_ “Bob’ika, what have you been up to?” _

_.. _

They were cold, eyes like shale and no expression other than a slight downturn of the lips to show anything that they were feeling. It was a stark contrast to the almost warmth that they had once been, it was like there was a completely different person in front of him.

“Hey.”

“Fett.” Cold, cold,  _ cold. _

He couldn’t think of what to say.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’ve apologised already,”

“I’m doing it again.”

They nodded, hiding their hands beneath their robes.“Okay.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“I accept your apology.” Jango wanted to scream and flip the table and go out and kill Tor all over again but he couldn’t. It just didn’t work like that.

“You don’t trust me anymore.”

“The trust we had will need to be rebuilt, yes, this time we should probably put some foundations in don’t you think?” They laughed, reaching out to hold Jango’s hand like he had back when Jango tried, and failed, to apologise last time.

“I’m sorry.”

He laughed again, but this time reached over to squeeze Jangos shoulder and pull himself in closer till their noses almost touched.

“I’ll admit something to you, a secret for a secret, I’m not the best at making friends either.” They had a nice smile. “Your turn.”

Jango paused, trying to come up with a secret he could tell, he preemptively chose to push away that cynical angry part of himself that told him to just get up and leave.

“My name is Jango, Jango Fett.”

They frowned, a small minute movement, Jango half thought he had imagined it. He rilled his eyes and pushed Jango’s shoulder, sighing out what must have been lungs full of air.

“Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Obi-Wan.” They laughed, shaking their head.

“You too, Jango.”

He paused for a second before reaching out slowly to Obi-Wan, his hand hovering behind the other’s ear. Obi-Wan was looking at him, searching for something on his face. The only indication he had to move forward was a small nod.

He gently placed his hand on the back of the Jedi’s head and pulled him in, pushing his forehead against theirs and groaning softly at the contact. He hadn’t realised how long it had been since he was last touched.

“Thank you.”

“No debt.”

**Author's Note:**

> vor entye - Thank you (literal - I accept a debt)


End file.
